Heart Won't Lie
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: In a world of peace, only the Preventers stand against those who seek to destroy it. Two of the top Preventer agents are sent undercover to stop an underground arms ring in the colonies that are using an elementary school as its cover. Yaoi HP/GW crossover
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Won't Lie

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own either Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators.

Summary: In a world of peace, only the Preventers stand against those who seek to destroy it. Two of the top Preventer agents are sent undercover to stop an underground arms ring in the colonies that are using an elementary school as its cover. Yaoi HP/GW crossover

AN: Okay, so here's the third day of Christmas present. I know, I'm horrible for starting something else new. Anyway, I'm gonna leave it there, enjoy.

Prologue

Lady Anne Une, head of the prestigious peacekeeping organization the Preventers, sat behind her desk at the main Preventer branch in Brussels, waiting for two of her top agents to arrive so she could give them their new mission. She didn't have to wait long before the intercom on her desk buzzed, signaling their arrival. She pressed the button and ordered her secretary to send them in.

A moment later, two young men walked in and stood before her desk. She motioned for them to have a seat, and they complied without a word. She took a deep breath and gathered up two folders from the top of the pile on her desk, and then handed one to each of them.

"I have a mission for the two of you," she began when they had each accepted them. "It is an undercover mission. Tanuki, your new details are in the file, as well as IDs and anything else you require. Shark, yours contains agents who would make acceptable partners for this assignment, your details will be given to you once you have selected one. Now, let me explain your target. In the L3 colony cluster there is an elite private school. This school is a cover for an underground arms ring. Considering it is an elementary school, however, we suspect the parents and teachers of being involved. None of our local agents have been able to get close enough to close it down before being discovered. We need to get someone on the inside to find the ring leader and shut it down."

"Alright," the darker of the two nodded, and then opened his file.

His partner looked between them briefly before following suit. A frown marred the other's face as he read the details of his cover.

"Lady Une," he said contemplatively, "why am I being sent in as a teacher? Wouldn't it be more logical to send me in as a parent, since I already have a boyfriend, whereas Shark is single?"

"It would," she shook her head, "if your boyfriend was not Jackal. His capture during the war was too highly publicized. The same theory applies to Agent Wind. You two are the only nonentities I have qualified to lead this mission. This means, Shark, you are going to have to find a suitable partner for this mission within the next forty-eight hours. I have gathered those I feel competent enough and placed profiles for them in your folder, and no, you cannot take Fox, either. In the meantime, I will begin looking for a suitable child. Tanuki, I want you to head out immediately and begin establishing your cover. The new school year begins in two weeks, I'm sure you will need this time to prepare. You are both dismissed."

888888

Heero Yuy made his way out of the space port of the L4 colony. His forty-eight hour deadline was almost up, but it had taken him all that time to locate someone he felt he could work with on this case. He pulled out his Smartphone and found the directions he'd saved earlier on his flight.

He had just started off in the appropriate direction when the device began ringing. Prussian blue eyes glanced at the caller ID before accepting the call and putting the device to his ear.

"This is Shark," he said automatically.

~Agent Shark,~ his superior's voice sounded stern, ~I see that you have not chosen a partner yet. Since you refuse to accept any of the agents I offered for this mission, you are forcing me to alter the parameters of the mission and partner you with Agent Tanuki.~

"No," he shook his head, "I will not do that to Duo. Pull that file you have hidden in your desk and activate Agent Lion."

~We have not heard from him since the end of the Mariemaya Uprising,~ she protested. ~You cannot just assume he will help in this.~

"I'm not," Heero smirked slightly. "I'm on my way to see him now. Activate him as an agent. If he says no, I'll take Agent Marauder. Have both identities ready, just in case."

~Fine,~ she practically snarled. ~This plan of yours had better work. I've set up a meeting in two days for you to meet your new child at an orphanage on L2.~

"Roger that," he nodded, not that he could see that. "I'll be there. Have Agent Marauder on standby."

There was no answer, but he wasn't really expecting one. He cut the call and continued on his way. He arrived at his desired destination and found a large crowd already gathered there. He joined the throng and managed to procure admittance before making his way inside and finding a seat.

About half an hour later, after most of the crowd had found seats, the lights began to dim and finally go out. It wasn't totally dark though, as the neon glow of glowsticks and cheap light up toys lit up throughout the crowd. A moment later, a spotlight fell on the center of the room, illuminating a lone figure in a red tailcoat and a top hat. He swept off his hat and fell into a deep bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages," his voice rang over the now silent crowd as he straightened up once more, "welcome to tonight's performance of the circus."

888888

Trowa Barton sat in his trailer after the show, going through his usual post performance routine of removing his makeup and costume. He sighed as he placed his half mask on the corner of the mirror. He loved his life at the circus, he did. He loved working with the animals, and the troupe had become his family over the years. But every night after a show, found him in his trailer, left alone with nothing but his thoughts for company.

It was times like now, that he missed it. He missed his old life. The action, the danger, the feel of a weapon in his hand, hell, he even missed the people. Who was he kidding? He especially missed the people, specifically his fellow Gundam pilots.

He missed Quatre and his kind heart; Duo and his chaotic nature and wicked sense of humor; Wufei and his passion and drive for what he believed to be right; and Heero and his quiet strength. He considered them all his friends, even if he had not seen or spoken to them since they had destroyed their Gundams at the end of the Mariemaya Uprising, some four years prior. But he had wanted to leave that life behind and start anew, which meant he had to cut ties with them, especially since the majority of them had become Preventers. If he had stuck around, he would've gone right back in, he wouldn't have been able to help himself.

He shook his head and brought his attention back to the task at hand. His features morphed into a frown, however, as he caught sight of something that didn't belong in his mirror. Almost as if conjured by his thoughts, Heero Yuy stood framed in his doorway.

"It was a good show," he shrugged, leaning against the frame, "if you're into that sort of thing."

"How would you know?" the one visible brow rose. "You've never been to one of my shows before, Heero."

"Hn," he smirked. "Not really my thing."

"What do you want, Heero?" the unibanged teen shook his head. As much as he would like to sit and talk with the former Wing pilot, he knew better. Heero would not show up on his doorstep for no reason. He just hoped it wasn't another war.

"I need a partner for a mission," Heero pulled a manila folder out of his jacket. "I have to go undercover and Duo, Quatre, and Zechs are too high profile and Wufei is already on assignment."

"So, naturally, you thought of me," Trowa shook his head. "I'm honored, Heero, but I don't do that anymore. I got out, I'm just a civilian now."

"Fine," the shaggy haired brunet shrugged. "Thought I'd ask. Have a good life, Trowa. You deserve it."

With that, he turned and left. Trowa closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. That had been harder than he'd imagined. Though he knew it was the right thing for him to do, it might have been easier had it come at a different time. One where he wasn't feeling so nostalgic. Green eyes fluttered open again, and the frown returned to his face. There, sitting innocently on the dresser next to the door, was the file Heero had pulled out earlier.

* * *

Ammie: There it is. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

Regrettably, this story is being put on Hiatus. This is not an easy decision for me, but I feel that I need to do this in order to take a bit of stress off myself. I write fanfiction for fun, but it's starting to stress me out with how many I have going. So, for now, I am putting it on Hiatus rather than taking it down from the site.

With that being said, I don't plan to abandon any of my fics any time soon, I'm just trying to work on things that want to work with me at present. However, if there is anything any of you would like to possibly see in this or any of my other fics, feel free to PM me or find me on facebook under my penname, or even leave me a review (this may or may not feed the muses to come back to this story).

Ammie Hawk


End file.
